A Touch of Porn
by JustineNicole6
Summary: Did you read the title? That pretty much sums it up. I wrote this for BellaFlan, for her birthday. Love ya, BB. Rated M for a reason


**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine. **

**Thank you as ever to my fabulous beta, Red. You completely rock my world. That is all. **

**A Touch of Birthday Porn for BellaFlan.**

"Jake, no, I can't do this anymore," Bella cries, pushing against the soft skin covering Jake's well muscled torso. _How did I get myself into this mess?_ she asks herself. She turns away to look out the window at the moon. Its bright light illuminates the lawn, turning it a ghostly shade of silver.

"Bells, please. I love you, and I know you love me, too." Jake is certain of this. He presses on, "He can't give you everything you need."

"You don't know that. He's been good to me. He would never-," she stops, the words catch in her throat. Jake makes her feel in a way Edward never could. More and more she finds herself rationalizing their affair.

Jake steps behind her, his fingers tracing patterns over her bare shoulders. Goosebumps rise across her skin. Increasing the pressure of his fingertips, he slips his fingers down her back, and around her ribcage. He grazes the soft mounds of her breasts, reaching up to flick across her nipples.

Bella moans and leans into him.

_It's time to prove my theory,_ he thinks.

One hand cups her left breast, while the other drifts down the expanse of her body, pausing at her clit. His thumb rubs it gently, eliciting sighs of pleasure from Bella.

Bella can feel his hard length pressing into her ass cheek. She wants to feel it inside her, twitching and throbbing against her slick walls.

Jake's lips touch her earlobe in a whisper, "Let me love you."

Bella nods her assent, reaching behind her to grasp his thick erection in her hand.

"Jesusfuck, Bella."

Bella steps forward, letting his dick slip through her fingers. She turns with a look of primal need – lust – evident on her face.

Looking at Jake, the silver moonlight accentuating his incredibly toned chest, Bella loses her self control and pushes him back toward the bed. Jake complies, stopping when the mattress hits the backs of his legs. She gives him a final shove, sending him flying down to lie on the bed. A wide grin spreads across his face.

Bella returns it with a smile of her own. Watching Jake pull himself up the bed, she's struck with a thought.

She climbs up his body, one leg on either side, kissing him as she goes. Her tongue flicks out to taste his warm skin.

Jake wants to feel her throw herself down, taking in his entire length to the hilt. When she keeps climbing, he feels a sense of confusion, but doesn't think much of it.

When Bella can reach it, she grabs a hold of the headboard and rises off Jake's chest. She lowers herself down until she's nearly sitting on his face, her hot, wet lips touching his. His tongue slips across her slit, flicking her clit at each pass.

_Fuck, he knows what I want, when I want it. _

Strong arms pull Bella back from the headboard. She releases the wood and allows him to set her on the bed, her legs draping across his chest. He looks into her warm brown eyes, feeling an onslaught of emotions. The most dominant one at the moment takes over and he throws her legs off him, placing himself between her thighs. Bella rests her hands on Jake's hips, staring into his near perfect face, willing him to take her – to fill her.

As though hearing her unspoken wish, Jake thrusts into her, ramming into her slight frame.

Bella calls out, "Oh, fuck! Yes!" Her fingernails dig into his hips, pulling him closer.

He continues his forceful pace, slamming into her until they climb to the peak, falling over the edge together.

Stars prick the darkness behind Bella's eyelids, followed by the burn of tears.

_What have I done?_ Bella's thoughts frenzy into panic mode. _Oh no, oh no… Edward doesn't deserve this. Neither does Jake. I'm scum. _

Her eyes roll back into her head and she falls into nothing but blackness.

**X**

"Bella? Bella, love, wake up." Edward's voice pulls Bella from her sound sleep.

"Whatsamatta?" she asks sleepily.

"Nothing, you were just mumbling in your sleep. You must have been having a bad dream, because you sounded worried."

Thoughts of Jake fill her mind, she could smell his sweet musk. _You have no idea._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Bella reaches up to kiss Edward's mouth.

"Since we're awake," Bella could hear the grin in his voice.

Rolling over, Bella lifts her naked form over Edward's already hard member, sitting down on it slowly.

He hisses through his teeth.

Her rhythm picks up, rising and falling on his length. A tension builds in her, aching to be released. Edward's moans increase in regularity, he's nearly there. They build into mind shattering orgasms, falling to the earth together and landing in a heap of sweaty bodies in their bed.

Bella slides away from Edward, curling into a ball within the warm sheets. He wraps his long frame around her and asks quietly, "By the way, darling, who's Jake?"

**A/N: **You like? You dislike? Leave me a review…I'm addicted to them.


End file.
